1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to soldering systems and methods, and more particularly to a soldering system and method using a supporting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices typically employ printed circuit boards (PCBs) to carry electronic elements and function circuits therein. For example, a power supply circuit, a driving circuit, and other circuits may be accommodated in an electronic device. Moreover, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) enables electrical communication between two function circuits respectively disposed on different PCBs.
Generally, a PCB includes a plurality of parallel elongate metal terminals (herein called gold fingers) configured for soldering to a corresponding FPCB. The FPCB includes a plurality of soldering spots, each of which corresponds to a respective gold finger of the PCB. The gold fingers can be attached to the soldering spots by solder material.
In a typical soldering process, solder balls are attached on the golden fingers of the PCB, and the FPCB is aligned with the PCB so as to be sandwiched between the golden fingers and the corresponding soldering spots. The solder balls are heated and melt, and external force is applied at the same time to maximize contact between the FPCB and PCB. After the heating is finished, the melted solder balls re-solidify as solder bumps. Thereby, the golden fingers are attached to the corresponding soldering spots, with electrical connection between the FPCB and the PCB formed as a result.
During this soldering process, the applied external force must be controlled accurately. Otherwise, the melted solder ball on a golden finger may extend to an adjacent melted solder ball and result in unwanted connection. However, due to trends toward compactness in electronic device development, spaces between adjacent golden fingers are becoming smaller. Thus, accurate control requirements are increased, creating difficulty in most manufacturing environments and inflating costs.
What is needed is a soldering method which can overcome the above deficiencies, and a soldering system using the same.